Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable deflector apparatus for a side step of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a variable deflector apparatus for a side step of a vehicle, which is capable of improving aerodynamic performance of the vehicle equipped with the side step.
Description of Related Art
A recreational vehicle (RV) that is higher in height than a passenger vehicle is provided with a side step 100 as shown in FIG. 1, for the purpose of allowing a passenger to get on or off
As such, since the vehicle equipped with the side step 100 is mainly configured such that the side step 100 is fixedly mounted to a vehicle body 200 (side sill panel), the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle is deteriorated due to the side step 100 protruding laterally when the vehicle is being driven, and consequently, fuel efficiency is undesirably reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.